


[Podfic] The Sword and The Dagger

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Dragaera - Steven Brust
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Background Relationships, Canon-Typical Violence, Cawti/Vlad Taltos - Freeform, Female Friendship, Framing Story, Gen, ITPE 2017, Origin Story, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-14 11:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary from Edonohana:The story of the Sword and Dagger of the Jhereg, and also of the Princess and the Teckla.





	[Podfic] The Sword and The Dagger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idellaphod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Sword and the Dagger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/297292) by [Edonohana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edonohana/pseuds/Edonohana). 



> Thank you to the ITPE mods for their hard work, and to exmanhater for hosting files!
> 
> Spoilers for book two, Yendi. For a kick-start on the Dragaera series, I have written a glossary & primer [here](https://frecklebombfic.dreamwidth.org/10541.html), and if you are hesitant about embarking on a new fandom, please consider letting me talk you into it.

Cover design by frecklebombfic  
Image by Luis Del Río Camacho [@ Unsplash](https://unsplash.com/@luisdelrio). 

| 

### The Sword and The Dagger

Duration: 00:51:56

###### Direct downloads:

  * [Dropbox: MP3 with streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hp3x34qwf00wi6r/%5BDragaera%5D%20Pomegranate%20Seeds.mp3?dl=0)  |  **Size:** 22.1 MB
  * [Mediafire: M4B](https://www.mediafire.com/download/8d8xqae1qp3pxd4)  |  **Size:** 36.9 MB



###### Zip file downloads:

  * [MP3](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0070.zip)  |  **Size:** 22.1 MB
  * [M4B](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2017/2017ITPE0071.zip)  |  **Size:** 36.9 MB
(right click and save-as to download) 
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Edonohana for granting permission to record! I love this story, and I thoroughly loved recording it & giving voice to its many characters. 
> 
> Many thanks also to Jo for stepping into this fandom and beta listening so enthusiastically.
> 
> \- - - -
> 
> idella, I hope you enjoy listening to this even half as much as I did making it for you ♥️
> 
> \- - - -
> 
> Please be generous with your kudos and comments, they go a whole lot further than you imagine.


End file.
